


Murderer

by raccoonsocks



Series: The God of The New World Monologues As If People Are Listening [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, God Complex, Kira - Freeform, M/M, Monologue, how tf do i tag this, lawlight, light is a bastard but hey at least he likes L, sociopath light, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonsocks/pseuds/raccoonsocks
Summary: Maybe I don’t hate him as much as I wish I did.I should, but I don’t.I think I’ll miss him once he’s gone. I’ve never missed anyone before.Or maybe I won’t, maybe I’m just hoping he’s different. I don’t see why he should be.Even if I don’t, it was fun. He made this stupid game more fun while he was here.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: The God of The New World Monologues As If People Are Listening [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> idk man just light rambling innit

I don’t understand why he’s different.  
Everyone else in my life has just floated past me, no real connection past what they think there is. They only see what I want them to.  
I put on a mask of the perfect student, son, brother, friend, whatever they expect from me, and it never falters.  
So why does he change that?  
He makes me forget to keep up appearances, it’s irritating.  
Maybe it’s because he can see past that anyway.  
He notices my expressions, the mannerisms, the strategy, everything no one else bothers to see.  
He knows what I am, in fact he accuses me of it on a daily basis.  
A murderer.  
That sounds bad, but it’s for the good of this world. It’d be rotten without me. I’m changing it for the better.  
But he can see what I’m doing, past the facade of an innocent, normal teenage boy.  
It should scare me, but it just makes me want to push farther, see how far it can go.  
He can’t do anything without evidence, and I happen to be just as amazing at not leaving any as he is at analysing my every move.  
I pretend to hate him, pretend that he irritates me beyond belief, but I think I like his presence.  
It makes things more exciting.  
The death note did that for a while, but once I understood everything it got repetitive. I can’t keep risking things just to get that same rush.  
But he makes things challenging, I can’t ever anticipate what he’s going to do.  
Maybe I don’t hate him as much as I wish I did.  
I should, but I don’t.  
I think I’ll miss him once he’s gone. I’ve never missed anyone before.  
Or maybe I won’t, maybe I’m just hoping he’s different. I don’t see why he should be.  
Even if I don’t, it was fun. He made this stupid game more fun while he was here.  
It’s a shame he’s going to have to die soon. Unless I can convince him I’m right, this will end in one of us dying.  
It won’t be me.  
The world needs me, he just stands in my way.  
And he will die.


End file.
